This invention relates generally to handling and transporting elongated objects such as logs and more particularly to a handling system whereby elongated objects can be loaded into and discharged from a suitable transport means for shipment or the like.
With the development of the export log business from the West Coast of the United States to foreign countries, particularly to Japan, various handling and transport systems have been developed for loading and unloading logs into typical log ships. A currently used method includes, for example, the placing of logs in a bunk at the load side of a ship and the placement of wire slings around logs and attachment at the ends of the slings to a single point to the ship's gear. The ship's gear then is activated to lift the loose load of logs and move them to the proper position. One method requires, once the logs are in position aboard the ship, that workers then physically release the wire slings from the load of logs to retrieve them. As one might expect, this procedure is extremely dangerous and also is time consuming in that the cycle time for loading and unloading a ship is increased.
Another method that is somewhat safer although still time consuming and additionally has the problem of space utilization within the ship is where bundles of logs are unitized in a rigid manner with steel bands. Banded groups of logs are placed within a bunk and then loaded aboard ship in the usual way; however, when the slings are released by the workers, the logs will not freely conform to the available space and as additional bundles are loaded, voids will form thereby resulting in unused space. In addition, while this system is somewhat safer than the first described system, men are still required to be in the hold to physically release and retrieve the slings.
At the discharge side of the voyage, even more time is required than at loading since again individual workers will be required to physically attach the wire slings to an appropriate grouping of logs before they can be removed from the ship. Again, this is an extremely dangerous operation and is quite time consuming. Logs have been known to roll and also slip from their bundles during handling. When any prior method was used, the slings were always retrieved prior to beginning the voyage and then reattached at the discharge end for unloading.
Accordingly, from the foregoing, one object of the present invention is to provide a log handling and transport system for loading, shipping, and unloading logs that reduces the need for manpower in dangerous areas.
Another object of the present invention is to reduce the loading and unloading time for logs thereby reducing the time that the ship or transport means is required.
Yet a further object of this invention is to provide flexibility in the handling system for either dock or water discharge of the logs.
Yet an additional object of this invention is to provide a flexible unitization of logs when on board so as to allow the logs to conform to the available space.
These and many other objects of the present invention will be better and more completely understood by reading the specification to follow in conjunction with the attached drawings.